The present invention relates generally to sports swing development devices and more specifically, to a practice batting device capable of indicating swing speed and simulating the counter force and motion of an object at contact. The present invention is particularly useful in, although not strictly limited to, batting applications targeting strength training and an accurate indication thereof.
The ability to drive a ball a long distance is the basis for success in a variety of sports. As the dynamics of sports equipment have improved, so has player performance. Records continue to be broken in baseball, softball, golf and other sports wherein new bats, clubs and mallets enable superior swing-play execution.
Whether working to fully realize the dynamic benefits of a technologically advanced golf club or trying to maximize the performance of a simple wooden bat, players strive to develop and perfect their swing. To assist in this development, swing simulating practice devices are utilized. The simplest of these involves adding weights to a practice device, such as a bat, to enhance warm-up motion and to build strength.
Other practice devices are designed to assist a player in breaking his or her wrists to develop a snap to the stroke at impact resulting in maximized acceleration. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,996 to Boyce wherein the handle and the head of a practice bat are connected with a spring. In use, a player positions one hand below the spring on the handle, and the other hand above the spring on the head of the bat. The device teaches a tactile sensation when swung by a batter, wherein the upper hand overruns the lower hand, imparting a leverage and acceleration to the impact portion of the bat. While this device may assist a batter in breaking his wrists, it does not effectively simulate the counter force and motion of the ball at contact. Furthermore, it does not provide a means of directly validating swing improvement. Thus, in light of the present invention, the practice bat of Boyce is disadvantageous.
An alternative practice device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,984 to Brockhoff, utilizes gripping points to assist a batter with proper wrist rotation. This device is specifically designed to address the batter wrist rotation element of a swing, not to improve the batter""s strength and swing speed. As such, the Brockhoff device is disadvantageous.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,111 to Alvarez describes a practice bat having a weighted end portion interconnected by a resilient spring. The device is directed to warm up a batter, and to aid a player in breaking his or her wrists to achieve a maximum stroke. Alvarez teaches that during the practice swing, momentum will cause the weighted end portion of the device to pivot or flex backward, and then forward thereby influencing the movement of the batter""s hands and arms causing the wrists to break ahead of the bat. Thus, like the Boyce practice bat, the Alvarez bat may assist a batter in breaking his wrist, but does not target improvement of batter strength or swing speed.
Furthermore, while Alvarez provides weighted end portions of different weights or sizes dependant upon the size and strength of the person using the practice bat, it does not allow for graduated weight adjustment during training. Even if the weighted end portions of Alvarez were adequate, the bat provides no method for tracking or improving swing performance. Thus, in view of the present invention, the Alvarez bat is disadvantageous.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a weight adjustable swing development practice bat wherein swing speed is indicated and the negative weight and motion of an object at contact is simulated thereby improving batter strength and swing speed.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a practice bat, by providing an adjustable weight batting device capable of indicating swing speed and simulating the negative weight and motion of an object at contact thereby targeting strength training for elimination of recoil effects.
According to its major aspects, the present invention is a bat having two flexibly-linked elongated portions, a readable speed gauge and removable weighted plates. More specifically, the present invention is a bat wherein an elongated gripping portion and an elongated weighted portion are interconnected with a spring. A speed gauge is positioned within the weighted portion to determine the swing speed of the device and to provide a visual readout. Removable weight plates are positioned at the proximate end of the weighted portion. Each plate is centrally secured to a threaded shaft.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a practice bat to indicate swing speed thereby validating improvements. A speed gage can be either built in the bat or added on the bat.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to simulate the counter force and motion of a moving ball at contact.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a practice bat to target strength training for eliminating recoil effects.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a practice bat to cause the batter""s wrists to snap, simulating the impact of the bat on an imaginary ball.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a practice device to improve swing speed.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to assist in assessing appropriate bat weight for maximized speed and impact energy by combining a swing speed indicator and adjustable bat weight.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.